HighBunker HxH Parodies
HighBunker HxH Parodies is a Portuguese third-generation Unterganger who started making parodies on April 9, 2014. He has over 4000 subs and 1.4 million views as of July 2019. On March 31st, 2019, he retired from unterganging and subsequently changed his channel name to MrJohnReviews. Styles Most of his parodies are video game oriented, which comes from the fact that he is a retro video game collector. The video games range from racing games from the PlayStation One, Sega Genesis games, and a few mods of retro games, like Kazio Mario, Sonic.EXE, Sally.EXE,Outrun,Test Drive 5, Ridge Racer Revolution and Senran Kagura Bon Apetit Some of his parodies are just traditional parodies, sometimes based off anime, which is another thing he's a fan of. A few of his parodies are musical parodies, one of which earned "Best Musical Parody" in the Unterganger Awards of August 2014, his video-game parody Hitler Plays GT2 also earned "Best Video-Game Parody" in the Unterganger Awards of December 2016. List of Hitler Plays Series His series of Hitler Plays were heavily inspired from Fürocious Führer which he started to make a series of Hitler Plays, mostly from Super Mario games. HighBunker HxH´s plays series were more retro mainstream with his first Hitler Plays Series being the Hitler Plays Gran Turismo 2 which was well received by the fans and gained lots of views from time to time. His second series was the Hitler Plays Crash Bandicoot series which also was well received by the fans and it gained some views. Just like Fürocious Führer, most of HxH´s parodies consist of Hitler being good at the game rather being the other way around which made the formula less cliche than the other Hitler Plays videos at the time, this was evident from his parody Ridge Racer Revolution which SPOILERS, Fegelein lost to Hitler in a race. Here´s a few Hitler Plays Series from HighBunker HxH Parodies: Hitler Plays Gran Turismo 2 ''- Hitler enters to the World of Gran Turismo 2 to become the Master of Driving. 'Hitler Plays Crash Bandicoot ' - Hitler helps Crash Bandicoot defeat the evil Dr.Neo Cortex. 'Hitler Plays Crash Bandicoot 2' - Oh no! Dr.Neo Cortex is at again. Hitler will help Crash once again to defeat Cortex, however this time, things will be much harder than before. 'Hitler Plays Mega Man X' - The Mavericks are invading the Reich and Hitler must help X and Zero destroy the eight Mavericks and the evil Sigma. 'Hitler Plays Duke Nukem 3D ''' - The aliens are invading Berlin and it´s up to Hitler and Duke Nukem to wipe these F@#$$% outta there. List of his popular parodies *Hitler and the Air-Raid Siren incident *Hitler Plays Sonic.EXE *Hitler Plays Sally.EXE *DPMV - Scream and Shout *Hitler Plays Sonic Genesis GBA *Hitler Plays Ridge Racer Revolution *Hitler´s trip to the Cave to the Past Retirement On March 31st 2019, the following comment was posted on Unterganger Chat Central in several channels, announcing that he will be retiring while listing the circumstances. He then uploaded a video regarding his retirement a few days later called Announcing my Retirement and the Future of my Channel . He is still active on his youtube channel but is now renamed to MrJohnReviews. External links *MrJohnReviews, his current channel *ViperGT95, his gaming channel Category:Third-generation Untergangers Category:Retired Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers Category:Musical-oriented Untergangers